


Kejutan Terindah

by Cineraria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Sekarang, Roderich tak perlu takut kehilangan mataharinya.[#4LuckyPrompt]





	Kejutan Terindah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Prompt: Ketua Kelas – Halte bus – Jam Tangan – Perjodohan

Ada yang ingin Roderich sampaikan. Demikian pesan yang Eliza terima melalui secarik kertas memo berwarna tosca yang tertempel di meja kelas. Namun, hingga saat Eliza menghampiri bangku besi panjang ini, lalu duduk di salah satu sisinya, penjelasan itu belum juga diperoleh dari pemuda yang tengah berdiam di tepi lain bangku.

“Ada apa?” Eliza memecahkan keheningan.

Ia ingin memberondong dengan banyak pertanyaan, seperti misalnya, mengapa memilih halte sebagai tempat pertemuan? Padahal, area sekolah punya lebih banyak lorong untuk menyepi, seandainya Roderich ingin suatu percakapan privasi bersamanya. Namun, Eliza mengurungkan niat itu. Ia prihatin melihat wajah kusut Roderich. Beban apa lagi yang tengah dihadapi ketua kelasanya ini?

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Itu bukan kalimat yang ingin didengar dari ketua kelas kami yang hebat.”

“Jangan berlebihan, Eliza. Aku tidak sehebat yang kalian bayangkan.”

“Kalau begitu, ceritalah. Masalah apa lagi yang membebanimu?”

“Masalah pribadi.”

“Oh! Karena itu, kau memintaku datang di _shelter_ yang sepi ini?”

Roderich mengangguk. Eliza terkikik pelan. Selama ini Roderich sering berkonsultasi padanya, mulai problematika sekolah seperti kebengalan penghuni kelas mereka yang bagai percampuran ras alien, hingga yang menjurus pada ranah pribadi. Bukan masalah. Eliza senang dirinya dapat diandalkan, apalagi oleh sosok yang diam-diam dikaguminya.

“Ceritamu bisa dimulai sekarang, Roddy.”

Eliza membenahi duduk. Ia siap jika Roderich hendak bicara panjang lebar.

“Aku dijodohkan.”

Jawaban itu pendek, tetapi menusuk. Eliza tersentak dalam diam. Ia yakin tidak salah dengar. Sebaiknya ia tidak banyak mengasumsikan dugaan yang (bisa jadi) keliru.

“Oh. Selamat! Aku turut senang.”

Eliza tidak yakin apakah kalimat itu tepat diucapkan. Ia sendiri dilanda kebimbangan mengenai apa yang harus dikatakan.

“Mengapa responmu begitu?”

“Begini kan sikap seorang teman? Apa yang salah?”

“Tidak. Kukira kau dapat membatu, supaya usaha perjodohan ini dibatalkan saja.”

“Menurutmu aku tipe yang suka merusak kebahagiaan orang?”

“Menurutmu aku suka rela menerima tradisi kolot ini?”

“Mungkin, pada mulanya, kau benci melaksanakan kewajiban. Tapi, siapa tahu, di akhir nanti kau menyadari inilah pilihan terbaik.”

“Aku salah langkah.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku masih berharap kau meyakinkanku untuk menolak perjodohan itu, bukan sebaliknya.”

“Kapan waktunya? Bukan dalam waktu dekat kan?”

“Satu setengah tahun dari sekarang, setelah kelulusan.”

“Aku punya ide. Kau mau mengikuti saranku?”

Dengan sekali anggukan, Eliza berhasil meyakinkan Roderich.

***

Roderich menatap secarik kertas dalam genggaman. Kertas _HVS_ putih itu tampak polos, bahkan dengan rangkaian pesan yang memenuhi lembarannya. Surat cinta? Roderich tak ingin menyebutnya begitu. Ia ingat kalimat Eliza kala itu: _“Minta calon tunanganmu untuk berkirim surat, dan katakan bahwa kau tak ingin ditemui sebelum waktu perjodohan resmi.”_

Roderich memandangi baris demi baris aliena yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam  _print-out_. Roderich mengakui, surat itu sedikit mencairkan kebekuan hatinya. Kalimat-kalimatnya menyenangkan, dan isinya berbobot. Sekali waktu, si ‘calon tunangan’ berkisah tentang piano, atau gramofon dan lagu-lagu Mozart, Haydn, dan Beethoven, serta kekagumannya terhadap musik klasik, yang membuat Roderich berpikir mereka memang disatukan oleh banyak kesamaan. Roderich seolah menemukan jembatan yang menghubungkan mereka berdua, kendati gadis pengirim surat selalu enggan mengirim tulisan tangan─ia juga diminta membalas surat dengan hal serupa.

 _“Dengan cara seperti ini, rasanya seperti membaca surat misteri. Aku makin tidak sabar menanti waktu peresmian kita. Bukankah kau juga begitu?”_ Demikian bunyi salah satu surat itu, menjelaskan alasannya.

Namun, Roderich masih dihinggapi keraguan.

Sekarang, apa gunanya ini? Roderich ingin sekali lagi, supaya Eliza bersikukuh meyakinkannya agar mebatalkan perjodohan paksa ini. Ia bahkan belum mengenal wajah gadis calon ‘tunangannya.’

Eliza adalah gadis yang energik dan berkemauan keras, semestinya ia bisa berbuat sesuatu terhadap masalah seremeh ini, tetapi mengapa justru sebaliknya? Roderich sendiri tak habis pikir, kenapa Eliza adalah orang yang dia pilih─tunggu! Apakah selama ini, yang diharapkan Roderich bukan hanya perhatian Eliza, melainkan diri gadis itu sendiri?

Roderich semakin bimbang.

***

Sekali waktu, Eliza dan Roderich bertemu lagi di _shelter_. Kali ini, Eliza tak banyak bertanya seputar perjodohan gelap itu. Eliza justru menyinggung betapa ia menyukai konser orkestra Roderich yang baru-baru ini diselenggarakan di festival sekolah. Roderich senang. Ia masih saja menaruh harapan, namun kemudian harapannya pupus, ketika Eliza terburu pamit meninggalkan halte, tanpa Roderich sempat mengutarakan apapun.

***

Pertemuan privasi mereka yang terakhir yaitu ketika hari kelulusan. Pin tanda kelulusan tersemat di masing-masing saku dada mereka, dengan gulungan ijazah dalam genggaman. Mereka tertawa lepas, atas hari-hari penuh perjuangan yang akan ditinggalkan, demi menyongsong kecerahan yang sedang menanti di masa depan.

Roderich masih berkirim surat. Itu jawaban atas pertanyaan spontan Eliza, yang tak diduga oleh Roderich. Juga respon Eliza berikutnya yang ringan-ringan saja, sembari berseloroh bahwa dirinya ada dalam kondisi siaga, andaikan Roderich butuh pelayan untuk persiapan pesta pertunangannya.

Hanya ketika Eliza menyodorkan kotak berlapis kertas kado motif segitiga marun-merah muda, Roderich tertegun. Seraya tersenyum manis─suatu senyum yang tidak akan sanggup Roderich lupakan─Eliza berkata: “Pakai ini di pesta pertunanganmu, ya.”

Lalu, Eliza bangkit, melangkah pergi, dengan sebuah lambaian tangan.

Roderich termenung. Kotak hadiah itu, seperti potongan hati Elizaveta yang ditinggalkan di pangkuannya.

***

_“Mungkin, pada mulanya, kau benci melaksanakan kewajiban. Tapi, siapa tahu, di akhir nanti kau menyadari inilah pilihan terbaik.”_

Kalimat Eliza berdengung keras memenuhi benak Roderich. Malam ini, yang membuatnya mematung di tengah-tengah aula petsa, dikelilingi para tamu undangan dan kedua pihak sanak famili, adalah keberadaan gadis itu; menguatkan kebenaran atas kata-katanya sendiri, Eliza berdiri di hadapan Roderich, dengan senyum manisnya yang khas, hampir saja mengakibatkan sang pemain piano itu gagal jantung.

Untung saja, Roderich tidak sedang membawa gelas kaca, nampan porselen, atau apapun yang berpotensi jatuh dari genggaman tangan, sehingga merusak kemeriahan pesta.

“Mengapa tidak bilang dari awal?”

Roderich berucap sedikit ketus, setelah ia berhasil menarik lengan Eliza menuju sudut ruang pesta, menyingkir dari para tamu undangan.

“Bilang apa?”

Eliza pura-pura tak mengerti. Ia menghindari tatapan menyelidik yang Roderich lancarkan. Pianis favoritnya ini bisa marah, eh?

“Ternyata, kaulah gadis menyebalkan itu.”

Tak mendapat tatapan balasan dari gadis yang kini resmi menjadi tunangannya, Roderich mengikuti arah pandang Eliza. Kedua orang tua mereka sedang berbincang entah tentang apa. Mungkin, urusan bisnis, dan bagaimana menjalankan rencana kedua keluarga besar setelah perbesanan akbar ini.

“Benar kan, kataku, Roddy?”

Roderich diam. Jika saja Eliza tahu, bagaimana malam-malam menjelang pertunangan kemarin Roderich lalui dengan kegalauan luar biasa. Lalu, dunianya yang seakan dijungkir balik, begitu melihat bahwa ternyata Eliza sendiri-lah sosok dibalik surat-surat misterius itu. Menggelikan sekali.

“Benar. Tapi tidak bagi orang lain. Cukup aku yang mengalami ini, untuk pertama dan terakhir kali.”

Eliza tersenyum tulus. Kali ini adalah jenis senyum yang Roderich sukai andaikan ia menjadi abadi.

“Tentu. Karena di dunia ini hanya ada satu Roderich dan satu Elizaveta.”

Roderich menyadari tatapan Eliza mengarah pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia segera mengangkat tangan, memperlihatkan jam tangan klasik yang didapat dari kado pemberian Eliza.

“Terima kasih, Eli.”

Satu kali pengakuan, diucap dengan penuh sayang.

Eliza meraih telapak tangan Roderich, menyatukan kedua pasang tangan mereka dalam satu kepalan hangat.

“Bagus. Itu cocok untukmu.”

Sekarang, Roderich tak perlu takut kehilangan mataharinya.

**Author's Note:**

> saya merasa kagok begitu kembali menulis straight lagi :(ry


End file.
